a Pizza looking DraBBle series
by Miku Alli
Summary: A drabble series with a plot, no pizza, Kenny, Rukia's diary, and kidnapping? Definitely! How everyone in the bleach universe could read one diary...
1. Chapter 1

**A Pizza Looking Drabble Series**

Due to my constant problems with writers block I decided to try writing random things for 15 minutes before I work on my stories. This will be added to randomly and everything will be short. May be continuous, maybe not. **Don't own Bleach. **

* * *

><p>The pizza looking drabble, littering the page. Rukia Kuchiki belongs with Ichigo Kurosaki, okay? Pizza, Pizza, I just ate a burger. Phil is dead, that sucks, it really does.<p>

Rukia Kuchiki wasn't one to be bothered, especially when she was writing in her diary. Up in a treehouse, writing away. Ichigo came up with a satified smirk. He knew she went up there to be alone, and intruding her alone time would be just funny as hell.

"Ohhh Rukiaaaa!" Ichigo called all sing song like, peeking his head through the floor of the tree house. Rukia though was scared out of her wits.

"Damn strawberry!" she cursed, jumping up and dropping the book to the floor.

He smirks. "Thanks!" he says as he grabs the book and leaps down, landing on the ground below with diary in hand. He takes off running, and Rukia sits there stunned.

"Did he just take my diary?" she wonders, still not being able to process it yet.

Meanwhile Ichigo climbed up a tree in a local park and sat on a tree branch. Reading the page she had been writing on, it said,

* * *

><p><em><strong>April 19th, 2011<strong>_

_I got a new chappy today! Using Ichigo's credit card I bought Chappy jr. and brought him to the treehouse with me.  
><em>_I really want to start doodling pictures of it, but sadly I left my sketchbook in the closet.  
><em>_Anyways, Ichigo will never know where I hid his credit card, so I will always have extra money when I need it. Good deal right?  
>I wonder where he gets that money from though, does Isshin give it to him? But back to Ichigo, he really really-<em>

* * *

><p>Ichigo was interrupted from reading by a pink blur that appeared on his shoulder, squealing and laughing. "Ichi-kun! Kenny is coming to fight you!" Ichigo's jaw dropped at this mention and he drops the diary, running out of the tree and away from the distinct sound of bells coming from not so far away.<p>

Yachiru before following Kenpachi decides to pick up said diary, and starts reading the first page…


	2. Chapter 2

**A Pizza Looking Drabble Series** - 2

This whole thing is totally kicking writer blocks arse. GO DRABBLEZZZ.

* * *

><p><em>But back to Ichigo, he really really is cool. Wait, did I just say cool? Um... I mean... That carrot top isn't cool. He's annoying and self cent-... No.. He's not self centered.<br>__I couldn't say that and still have my good conscious intact after. He's done so much for other people it's almost overwhelming. Sure, he's saved me. But he also saved Orihime.  
>He became a shinigami to save his family... I couldn't ever say that he was self centered. But what do I really think about Ichigo? His wallet is awesome to steal from, I know that much anyways.<br>What does he think of me? Does he..._

* * *

><p>"Hey Yachiru! Whatcha doin?" Rangiku Matsumoto asked the pink haired luintenant, interrupting her from her reading.<p>

Yachiru looked up and happily replied, "Oh! I'm just reading this book Ichi-kun dropped! It's really weird though.."

"Can I see?" Rangiku asked, looking at it sideways.

Yachiru handed it over and said, "Here! Have it. I have to go find Kenny!" she then zoomed off to wherever she thought Kenny was chasing Ichigo now.

Rukia was now in rampage mode. Seeking out Ichigo's spirit ribbon she was now shunpo'ing as fast as she could towards his location. All while screaming something very reminiscent to another manga/anime that I know well where a boy gets turned to a girl when splashed with cold water. But anyways, a very angry shout of "Ichiiigggggooooo!" could be heard by every spiritually aware being in Karakura town.

This was also heard by a certain orange haired shinigami that was shunpo'ing away from a very battle hungry Kenny. Let's just say, the strawberry was at this point more scared of Rukia finding him than even Kenny.

Meanwhile, back to where Yachiru had zoomed away, Rangiku Matsumoto now was looking at the diary, and was going to read a page...


	3. Chapter 3

**A Pizza Looking Drabble Series **- 3

Ditto from last chapter. These are so fun to write. XD

* * *

><p><em>Does he think i'm self centered?... Ugh, probably.<br>__Stupid strawberry is probably angry at me for stealing his credit card all the time, or something like that.  
>But it's not my fault; I don't get the largest salary in the soul society. What I make over there doesn't even work over here!<br>What am I supposed to do….. Maybe sell Kon? I wonder how much money he's worth?  
>Note to Self: Take Kon to that place I heard about on the tv called, "Pawn Stars" Maybe that stupid dude named Chum can sit on Kon a few times for me..<br>But again, back to that orange haired weirdo. I've been trying to not think about this, but do I….._

* * *

><p>"RANGIIIKUU!" a voice came from what looked to be nowhere. In surprise, she dropped the book. She looked around and didn't see anyone, so she bent down to pick up the diary, and there Hitsugaya was, standing right there, with the classic angry tick marks on his forehead.<p>

"Oh! Captain! Didn't see you there, you were so short…." Rangiku trailed off. She didn't just say what she thought she just said, did she?

The air suddenly got colder and more tense as the short captain just shook in anger.

"I'm… I'm… " Rangiku stuttered.

"I'M NOT SHORT!" a maddened Hitsugaya exploded, and Rangiku just ran. No stalling involved. She just took off and never turned around. Who knew she could run so fast.

Ichigo now could see both Rukia and Kenny behind him, and he knew it wouldn't be long before he would be caught. In a last ditch attempt, he attempted a very long range shunpo.

Failing miserably, he landed facedown in the dirt, and within seconds, Rukia was standing on top of the poor strawberry shinigami. "Bakudo #4, Hainawa." She said, and a yellow kido rope basically tied up Ichigo's arms so that he couldn't move.

Kenpachi had zoomed past, and for some reason wasn't slowing down. With a hyper Yachiru on his shoulder, she was most likely giving him bad directions or something.

"Where. Is. My. Diary." Rukia growled, her foot on Ichigo's head.

"I… I… I don't know…" he replied meekly.

"What do you mean you don't know! You had it didn't you?"

Ichigo coughed, seeing that his face was in the dirt. "Um… Kenpachi started chasing me, and I think, I think I dropped it.." he told her.

She went balitstic. "What do you mean you DROPPED IT!" she screamed at him. "Who was near there. WHO?"

"Um…. Yachiru?"

Rukia was so angry she could kill a strawberry. "You FIND it and bring it back, or I am totally going to go to your house and tell your dad things. I SWEAR." She told Ichigo, true evil venom in her voice.

She stepped off Ichigo and he ran away as fast as he possibly could, hands still tied behind his back by kido.

Hitsugaya was about to chase after Rangiku and nag her about doing her paperwork, but then he felt like he had just stepped on something. It was a book. Picking the book up he dusted it off and started read the page that was already open….


	4. Chapter 4

**A Pizza Looking Drabble Series **- 4

Sorry this has taken so long. I wrote a draft a long time ago, and I've been trying to find it. but during all that time, I was just to stubborn to rewrite it. Well, I rewrote it. so here it is, enjoy.

* * *

><p><em>..like that strawberry? Um.. Why am I even thinking of him anyways?...<br>__I can't lie to myself. He's been nagging in my mind for awhile now.  
><em>_It's been driving me crazy. He's such an IDIOT! But then he's sweet..  
><em>_It kind of makes me want to defenestrate him. (That means to throw out a window. Such strange words here..)  
><em>_But i'm a shinigami from a noble family. These thought shouldn't be... Why is this so complicated. It's all that stupid strawberry's fault!  
><em>_But, if this really is secret...  
><em>_Do I really….._

* * *

><p>Hitsugaya stopped reading for a second due to the strange light that seemed to be blinding him. Looking up, Ikkakku And Yumichika were standing, not doing anything in particular. But then Hitsugaya discovered where the shine was coming from. It was the reflection of the sun off Ikkakku's head that ended up being the light that was so blinding.<p>

Yumichika sighed, "What ugly monstrosity are you reading?"

"Um.." he mumbled, not even knowing what he was reading. Especially since he didn't even bother to check the cover. "Wait a minute…. Ra-Rangiku!" he exclaimed, throwing the book over to Yumichika and Ikkaku.

Yumichika and Ikkaku shrugged, not really knowing what was going on, and took the book anyways.

^0^

Ichigo was still running, and was still very caught by the binding kido. Oh well, at least this time when he fell in the dirt, he was greated by someone other than Rukia.

"Kenny!" Yachiru cheered. "There's Ichi-kun!"

Kenpachi stopped his running to see, there he was. Ichigo, sprawled out in the dirt, obviously struggling to get to his feet again.

"Well isn't this my day!" Kenpachi cackled, raising his spiritual pressure. "Hurry up and break those kido things so we can fight!"

"Go Kenny!" Yachiru cheered, now off the captain's shoulder and sitting on the sidelines.

Ichigo wished he could bury himself in the dirt….

^0^

"I AM NOT SHORT MATSUMOTOOO!" A very angered Hitsugaya shouted, chasing after and almost caught up with his lazy vice-captain.

"I'm sorry captain!" she wailed, trying to shunpo her way away from her angered captain. "I didn't-"

"Sit upon the frozen heavens, Hyorinmaru!"

Within seconds, her feet were trapped in ice.

"No!" she wailed. "It can't end for me like this!"

^0^

"So…." Ikkaku said, filling the silence. "Are we going to read it?"

Yumichika sighed. "As ugly as it is, I don't know why we shouldn't."

Looking towards the open page, they started reading….


	5. Chapter 5

**A Pizza Looking Drabble Series **- 5

A FAST UPDATEE? From mee? I hope that's how it'll be from now on. I have some serious renewed inspiration for this right now. So reviewers... Tell me? Who do you want in the story? The character mentioned the most will be put in. (:

* * *

><p><em>like Ichigo Kurosaki? The substitute shinigami from Karakura town?<br>__The idiot who risked his own life to save me from execution, even when I told him and his numskull self not to?  
><em>_The same idiot who taught me how to operate that complicated thing they call a "juice box". Really? Who would ever need a box of juice…?  
><em>_But anyways, if anyone ever asked me, do I feel anything special for Ichigo Kurosaki, I'd say yes.  
><em>_Would I be alive today if it wasn't for him? No.  
><em>_I…._

* * *

><p>Yumichika and Ikkaku looked up from their reading… Giving each other strange looks. "What is this anyways?" Ikkaku wondered aloud. "Whoever wrote this is really close to that Kurosaki kid."<p>

Yumichika nodded. ".. And what is a-"

"That's Captain Zaraki's reiatsu!" Ikakku interrupted.

"What about it?" Yumichika asked.

"I'm going to go see who he's fighting. Maybe there's someone for me too!" With that, Ikakku ran off, leaving the book in Yumichika's hands.

"Now while I'm definitely intrigued by this ugly thing, I'm more interested in what's going on with Captain." Yumichika said to himself, setting the book gently in the dirt and taking off after Ikakku, of course.

^0^

"Kenpachi…." Ichigo said nervously, which then ended with a bit of anger when he realized, where they were. "Please… Please stop…"

Kenpachi was cackling wildly now, towering over Ichigo, raising his reiatsu up as he did. "You scared?" he cackled.

"No…" Ichigo held in his frustration. The kido restraining him was disintegrating, as his anger level rose. "It's just…."

In one movement, the kido broke; Ichigo was on his feet, angry as ever. "Are you STUPID? We're on the outskirts of Karakura town and you expect me to FIGHT YOU? And again, why are you even here to begin with!"

Kenpachi stopped cackling for a second. "Old Man Yama wanted us to come down here to investigate a garganta that opened. I haven't seen one."

"To like Hueco Mundo?" Ichigo asked.

"Sure sure! Are we going to fight or not?" Kenpachi asked impatiently.

Ichigo shunpo'ed away, not answering.

"Kenny! Are you gonna fight Ichi or not!" Yachiru asked, getting back up on Kenpachi's shoulder.

"I will…. Don't worry…" Kenpachi said, with a cheer from Yachiru after signifying once again, they were on the chase.

^0^

"Do you swear to do more of your paperwork?" Hitsugaya said, walking a circle around Rangiku, who was nervously squirming as her feet were frozen to the ground,

"Y-y-y-y-yes! Please just don't-" Rangiku answered frantically.

"Do you promise to not take any more sake breaks?"

"I can't promise…"

"Sit upon frozen-" Hitsugaya started to say, raising his sword...

"Alright! Alright!" Rangiku shouted. "I promise."

"Finally, do you promise no more… Short jokes?" Tick marks appeared on Hitsugaya's forehead at the mention.

"Yes yess!" Rangiku wailed. "Just please unfreeze my feet! They're gonna get frostbite!

"I think you can find your way out." Hitsugaya smirked, walking the other direction, sheathing his sword. You could probably say that was cruel on his part, but he really just disliked being called short.

^0^

Rukia was fuming. Walking around the outskirts of Karakura town, she resisted going after Ichigo again. She sure thought he deserved it. "The nerve of him!" she fumed. "Stealing MY diary… I sure hope…" She went silent for a second.. Her face turning red. "He didn't read-"

Her self discussion was cut off by a wave of reiatsu. An unfamiliar one. Mostly like a hollow, but… Shinigami? This, she had to investigate.

^0^

Ulquiorra Cifer wasn't one to be mostly interested in human things. But the simple human book he stumbled upon intrigued him. Picking it up, he soon discovered he could read the words inside it. So with that, he read the open page….


	6. Chapter 6

**A Pizza Looking Drabble Series **- 6

I need to update faster.. x.x Thank you for reviewing mrsichigodarcy, and lemme just say, your suggestion has been used. (:

* * *

><p><em>love him…. No.. I can't say that! Not here, not even in my own head! Eraser.. Eraser… Dammit! Why did I use a pen!<em>  
><em>I could probably scratch it out! Solution… But, Why am I writing this?<em>  
><em>Alright. Calm.. Think of chappy, horror mangas and orange- NOOOO! Um… Pumpkins!<br>__I was thinking about pumpkins…  
><em>_I'm not going to scratch it out, I guess. No one is going to read this, and if they ever did I promise to rip them apart. Limb by…._

* * *

><p>"Trash." Ulquiorra scoffed, dropping the diary onto the ground. "Complete utter trash. Not even worth the time I spent reading it." Completely ignoring the book on the ground, he then focused his energy on sensing where the shinigami were.<p>

To his left, he sensed a strong, wild, uncontrolled spirit energy. In a split second, he held up his sword, a black katana meeting his blade, sending up a spark of powerful blade meeting another.

"Espada…. What are you-" Ichigo questioned, not even noticing the diary underfoot.

"I don't have time to speak to trash. I am here to fulfill Aizen's mission, nothing more, nothing less."

^0^

"Ichigo.." Rukia said, her voice full of concern. His spiritual pressure had just flared, right near the suspicious energy from before, except for this time, the other energy seemed even more powerful.

^0^

"What's that insane spiritual pressure... And Kurosaki?" Hitsugaya pondered, as he accelerated his shunpo towards that direction. Whoever it was, even Kurosaki wouldn't last long..

^0^

"I sense Ichi-kun!" Yachiru cheered, and Kenpachi stopped.

"What direction?" he asked, a wild grin forming.

"But…. There's also a hollow-ish one too… Kenny, is Ichi-kun in trouble?"

"No, why would he be? Now I have two opponents!" Kenpachi cheered, taking off in a mad dash towards his direction directed by Yachiru.

^0^

Stepping back, Ichigo spotted the diary. His eyes went wide.

"Do recognize that trash, Kurosaki?" Ulquiorra asked.

"Uh…." With a quick motion, he grabbed the diary, praying that after this fight, it would still be intact. He was more worried about what Rukia would do to him if it was damaged than anything the Espada could do.

"Apparently you do." He sighed. "Enough with this, Kurosaki, you're coming with me."

Ichigo's eyes widened. "To hell I am."

"You really don't have a choice in this matter trash." Ulquiorra said.

Before Ichigo could say anything, he was relieved to hear the sound of the several ending shunpo's. Rukia and Toshiro were now studying the Espada, shocked expressions forming.

"Espada, what are you doing here in Karakura- Wait… Is that MY DIARY?" Rukia said, fighting down the urge to strange the orange head when she finally spotted it.

"Kuchiki I don't think it's-" Hitsugaya started to say, before receiving a glare, that would stop just anyone short of Unohana herself.

"Insignificant trash, heed my warning. Any of you enter Hueco Mundo, there will be no mercy."

He was met with confused stares.

Especially when Ulquiorra pulled out a needle, and stuck it into Ichigo's neck.

With a gasp, Ichigo was unable to do anything as the liquid quickly made its way through his system.

Falling to the ground, Ichigo was unconscious, and instantly sucked into a quickly appearing garganta. Ulquiorra didn't spare a glance as he followed, and it closed before anyone could do anything but blink.

Rukia fell to her knees, her hands clenched into fists, tears threatening to escape. "First, my diary…. And now Ichigo? What kind of day is this supposed to be? What if they read it?"

Toshiro was a bit perplexed. "You think about your diary, when Kurosaki gets kidnapped?"

Rukia looked up, tears threatening to spill. "I've got to save my diary, and no one can read what's in it!"

Toshiro didn't say a word. Trying not to look her in the eyes, he wasn't going to tell her how many people had read that thing, not anytime soon anyways.

^0^

_King, you weak little bastard! You let yourself be kidnapped like a little kid in a park lured by candy! _

There was no response from the unconscious shinigami.

_You're an idiot! Lemme show you what REAL power is!_

Black reiatsu exploded from the shinigami, filling the white room he was held. Sitting up, black eyes with yellow irises examined their surroundings.

"What a weak weak king!" he chuckled, then looking down, he noticed the diary still clenched in his hand.

"What an ignorant king…" he smiled, opening to a page.

He could destroy everything after he saw what was inside Rukia's diary, especially since the people he could destroy wouldn't be aware of him being awake for a couple more minutes. He also remembered what Ichigo had read before, and he knew that the raven-haired shinigami was hiding something. Maybe, feelings?

Feelings he could manipulate, and then make fun of his king for.

Opening the diary, he started reading…..


End file.
